The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium cinereum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Ravpil.
The new Geranium was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Cheshire, United Kingdom, as a whole plant mutation of the Geranium cinereum cultivar Laurence Flatman, not patented, In June, 1989. Plants of the new Geranium have darker purple flowers than plants of the cultivar Laurence Flatman. Plants of the new Geranium typically have darker purple flowers than other Geraniums of this type known to the Inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings harvested in Cheshire, United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Ravpil have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ravpilxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ravpilxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium green leaf color.
2. Mounded and prostrate growth habit.
3. Dark purple-colored flowers.